A Dance Worth Remembering
by fairykissedprincess
Summary: Ginny makes quite a stir when she shows up to the Valentine's Day dance, but that's only half the story.


Yeah, I own everything…wait a minute…blasted alarm. Ok, some woman named JK Rowling owns these people, but she lets me play with them as long as I return them…even Draco (pouts).

Please enjoy this purely meaningless fic that I wrote on Valentine's Day. It's fluffly, like a bunny.

************************************************************************

"Who's that?" the whispers began almost as soon as she entered the Great Hall. Head held high, she walked in, looking straight ahead not sparing a glance for all the curious onlookers who were craning their heads to get a good look at her.

The lights in the Great Hall had been dimmed for the Valentine's Day dance, so the flickering candlelight dancing across the young girl's face seemed only to enhance her ethereal quality. Clad in flowing, gauzy robes that seemed to cling and swirl around her as she walked, she was an angel…and pure temption. The girl headed straight towards the Gryfindor table. 

It was that action, along with the glowing tresses that glinted auburn that finally gave way to speculation.

"Is that Ron's little sister? Ginger, something or other?"

"Is that that Weasley?"

"Isn't that the girl that loves Harry Potter?"

Ginny tried not to roll her eyes at all the comments she was getting. Boys. Go figure. Put on a new set of clothes, pull up your hair, and suddenly you're the greatest thing since sliced bread. Ginny almost giggled at just how pathetic they seemed, straightening ties and robes, heading her way. As if she could so easily be fooled by something as trival as that.

Part of it was her fault. She chose white, knowing full well that most of the girls would be wearing pinks and reds. The result was similar to that of a white rose among a sea of red, set off even moreso by Ginny's dramatic coloring of pale skin and fiery hair. Also, her hair, that she usually let fall around her face was pinned atop her head, a massive riot of curls, held up by a single ribbon, exposing the long pale column of her neck, set of by a simple gold locket. She was perfection, she was gorgeous, and…she didn't want to be here.

As more than a few boys started making their way towards her, some leaving their dates with the flimsiest of excuses, Ginny tried to ignore the death stares she was receiving from the girls. Part of her was glad for the attention, but mostly she lamented the anomitiy that she knew she had forever lost at that moment.

She almost sighed to herself. She had known her appearance would make a stir, the little girl who finally became a woman. Indeed, she could have worn the oversized robes, let her hair cover her face and hunched her shoulders, hiding the chest that had finally made its appearance late last summer. The truth was, though, that she was somewhat sick of it all. No one saw Ginny as much of anything. The girls never saw her as competition and the boys never saw her as a potential date. The result was the 'best friend' syndrome, the girl that was everyone's buddy, some one to count on when they were in trouble, but one never worthy of a second look. She doubted that after this night, she would be getting anymore desperate pleas for late-night help with homework.

Then again, with these boys, she might be getting more, and few of them having to do with Advanced Transfiguration.

Ginny started towards her small group of friends, then, noticing some of the looks that she, or rather her chest was getting, thought it prudent to stay away from any male, including friends, until they got used to her new look. 

Then again, this 'just friends' syndrome was what prompted her to show the male population of Hogwarts just what they were missing. Not that she was free to go with any of them, but, still. A girl liked to get asked...by anyone…at least one person. 

A voice interrupted her thoughts. "Do you wanna dance?" 

Ginny looked up into an unfamiliar face, before placing it as a seventh year Hufflepuff. A Hufflepuff with a girlfriend in Ginny's Herbology class, to be exact.

"Uh, actually, I was just going to get a drink."

"What a great idea! Would you like me to escort you over to the refreshment table?" asked another boy.

"How about a stroll outside, instead. Have you seen the what the staff has done to the rose gardens?" interrupted yet another, elbowing his way closer to Ginny.

"I was heading there myself. I'll walk you over." Said by a youth as he tried to grab her elbow.

Ginny suddenly felt as if she was in the middle of a petting zoo. Boys surrounded her on three sides, and the wall was only several feet from her back. 

She was in the middle of wondering what turning around and running would do for her image when she heard the voice of her hero.

"Ah, Ginny. There you are. We've been looking everywhere for you. Mione saved you a seat."

A collective groan went up as one very relieved Weasley was led away on the arm of one Harry Potter. As they crossed the floor, dodging dancing couples, Harry leaned in to whisper, "You know, if you really wanted that drink, or even a stroll, all you had to do was ask."

Ginny turned to offer a small glare. "Very funny, Harry James Potter. If you hadn't just saved me from a death by hormonal stupidity, I'd have to hurt you."

Harry assumed a wouned expression. "Ouch, the full name. And here I thought you'd be grateful that I saved you from all your hormonal admires. Then again, I could always return you…" he left the playful threat hanging in the air.

"Ok, ok. You win. So, how are you enjoying yourself?" 

Harry looked over at his date, who was at the moment animatedly discussing something with Ron and Hermione. "It's ok. And you? Having fun?"

Ginny looked up at him. Gone were the feelings of adoration, only to be replaced (to the relief of one Harry Potter) by sisterly affection. "Not really. I mean, I had hoped to find a date, but no one asked me."

"What about your mystery guy?"

Ginny looked sharply at him, trying to gauge just how much he knew. Carefully, she asked, "What mystery guy?"

Harry gave her a look. "Ginny, I may be a boy, which generally goes without saying I'm blind, but I'm not stupid. You're always heading to the library to study, but you never even take your books anymore."

Ginny laughed ruefully, drawing the attention of every male under the age of thirty to her. Necks whipped around, following the sound that no one had noticed was so enchanting before (well, almost no one). Not noticing, she continued. "Alright, you've got me. But he already promised to take some one. Besides, I don't want my brother to know about him yet." Ginny stopped still, the blood draining from her face. "Ohmygoodness. Ron doesn't know, does he?"

"No, no." Harry hastened to reassure her. "He's too busy bickering with Mione to notice much of anything. Though he did notice your entrance tonight, and he isn't very happy about it."

Ginny visibly relaxed. "I didn't think he would be. That's ok. I'll stick around long enough for him to yell at me, then I'll just head back to the common room."

"That bad, huh."

"What the dance, no, I just don't have much of a reason to stay, and if I do, Ron will litter the dance floor with the bodies of the guys I dance with."

"No, I mean the guy. You looked about ready to faint when you thought Ron might know about it."

"Let's put it this way. The problems Ron would have had if you had dated me…"

"Yeah?"

"Temper tantrum compared to what's coming."

"Oh." Harry replied and wisely let the matter drop. 

************************************************************************

"What do you think your doing, wearing that thing?" Ron started in before she had even sat down.

"Well, I was going to come naked, but I thought that would cause a sensation."

Harry and Hermione tried to hide their grins, while Harry's date, Sarah, didn't even bother, laughing openly.

Ron simply glared, then went back into overprotective brother mode. "Just look at that dress, its positively indecent. Don't you agree, Hermione."

"Absolutely." Hermione said giving Ginny a small wink. Ron didn't seem to have a problem with Hermione's choice of dress, and the truth was, the girl had picked out both her and Ginny's outfits for the evening.

Ron muttered a bit more to himself, about sisters who liked to flaunt their bodies, and how disgusting boys, and the world in general. Ginny mostly ignored him, focusing instead on a story Harry was relating about Quittich practice. She was listening so intently, in fact, that she failed to notice the person coming up behind her until his shadow was cast over the table.

"Weasley" she sensed the smirk even without turning around.

"Malfoy" Ron spit out, getting to his feet in a hurry, followed a split second later by Harry and Hermione. "What do you want?"

"Nothing. Just the pleasure of your company before I left."Ginny turned around, slowly rising from her seat. Glued to Draco's side was his date for the evening, Pansy, clad in pink silk. 

Seeming to suddenly notice a presence other than his arch enemies, he turned to regard Ginny. A slight softening of the eyes was the only indication that he was affected by her appearance, but even that was gone so quickly that Ginny was unsure if she had even seen it. 

"Good evening, Weasley junior."

"Don't talk to her" Ron managed to grate out, searching for his wand, before realizing it wasn't there.

Draco sneered at the angry boy. With a final smirk he turned around, calling over his shoulder, "I can't believe they let you out of the tower dressed like that. It's an embarressment, really."

Despite having just said the same thing himself, Ron tried to launch himself over the table, stopped by two friends who seemed just as eager to see Malfoy killed.

Finally, after watching Malfoy's retreating form, she turned to her brother. "Ron, its ok. I'm fine. Let it go."

"But the git just said…"

"I know what he said, don't let him get to you. Listen, this was a bad idea. I'm going to head back to the common room. I'll see you later, then?"

Rising up on her toes, she planted a small kiss on her brother's cheek, and turned before he could make any objections.

"Damn."

Harry looked over at his friend who seemed to be struggling with something. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want her walking back by herself. I mean, you saw how those guys were looking at her. Like they have only one thing on their minds…I better go after her."

Harry chose not to respond to the effect that Ron sounded like a forty-year-old father, rather than a teenage boy who was, most definitely, one of those boys who only had _one thing _on his mind. 

"I'll go." he offered. 

"What? No, stay here with your date. She's my sister."

"Ron, ask Hermione to dance, I can see that she gets back alright." He held up a hand before Ron could object. "Listen, my date just went to the bathroom to 'put her face back on', meaning I'm not going to see her for at least another twenty minutes. Besides, I have a feeling you'd hunt out Malfoy and get your self into trouble."

Ron smiled ruefully. "I'm that obvious?"

Harry smiled back. "Just a little bit."

With that, he spun on his heel and headed out of the Great Hall.

************************************************************************

"No, I'll be fine. Go find him, and tell him I said hello." 

Harry slowed down, and cautiously peered around the corner. There, he saw Draco and Pansy standing, the latter hesitating over something. 

"I hate to just leave you. I mean, you were nice enough to take me even though I know there was someone else you wanted to go with…first I make you leave early, and now…."

Draco waved it off. "I don't mind." He replied with a smile, for once not twisted with disgust. "Seriously. Tell him I hope he feels better."

Pansy tried to hide a grin as she backed up. "I have no idea who you are talking about."

Draco snorted. "Yeah, of course not, you and your Hufflepuff loverboy. Tell him next time not to fall asleep in Potions, and then maybe he won't be stuck in the hosptial wing. Go on, now. And Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Draco and,…thanks for being such a great friend."

Draco pretended to scowl. "Friend, please. You'll ruin my badboy reputation."

Pansy only sent him a smile, as she hurried off towards the hospital wing. 

Draco watched her go, then headed down the corrider, whistling as he went. As he passed a darkened classroom, though, a small pair of hand reached out and, grabbing the back of his dress robes, yanked him in the room.

Harry hurried over. Despite the face Malfoy was a great git, he couldn't leave him to face…whatever, alone.

Just as he reached the open door, though, he heard a voice that caused him to pause.

"An embarressment? Can't believe they let me out of the tower like this, huh?"

Harry quietly peered in, only to see one amused-looking Ginny Weasley sitting on top of the teacher's desk, one leg dangling and weight braced on her hands as she leaned back. Even more amazing was the scowl Draco was giving Ginny, which only seemed to make her grin more.

"I mean it. I thought I could rely on your brother to make sure you stayed covered, and then he goes and lets you out looking like this," he gestured towards her dress, as if a skimpy piece of lingerie. "I mean, those disgusting boys were all over you. And why? Because you wore that _thing_."

Hopping off the desk, Ginny walked between his outstretched legs, as he rested on the edge of the desk. Twining her arms around his neck, she asked, "And what would you have me wear? Burlap, perhaps?"

Draco's frown darkened even more. "No, too kinky. Those, boys, would probably enjoy it too much. How about at least putting your school robes on over your dress next time."

Laughing, she pressed a quick kiss to the edge of his mouth, unaffected by the scowl in place there. "I didn't think you had a problem with my skin."

"I don't, but now every male in Hogwarts is going to know what I do, and I'm going to have to beat up every single one of then because of it. I liked it better when I was the only guy who knew."

"Knew what?"

Drawing her firmly into his arms, Draco looked at her and told her, "That you are the most beautiful thing in all of Hogwarts," before kissing her soundly.

Being busy, neither Draco nor Ginny noticed one young man slip away into the darkness, back to the party.

************************************************************************

"So, did she make it all right?"

Harry looked Ron straight in the eye and told him the truth. "You don't have to worry about _random_ guys attacking your sister, now."

Ron smiled, and turned back towards his plate, his relief evident. 

Hermione sent him a knowing smile over Ron's bent head, saying she knew exactly what Harry _wasn't _saying. He sent her a 'boy, won't he be surprised' wink in response. 

'Temper tantrum, indeed' he snorted. Harry thought is a lucky Draco was so rich. He was probably one of the few boys in Hogwarts that could afford the medical bills that would accompany dating the youngest and only sister of six red-headed brothers.

************************************************************************

Across the school, two people very much in love were still snogging, oblivious to anything but each other, arms tightly woven around one another. 


End file.
